


No Soul To Sell

by 127ghouls



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Chains, Flogging, Light Bondage, M/M, Underworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127ghouls/pseuds/127ghouls
Summary: Due to poverty, Taeyong resorts to the unthinkableㅡstealing. He pickpockets a woman and runs away with her money, failing to see the vehicle speeding to his direction.He wakes up later on, naked. A reaper steers the boat floating on a sea of air on their way to the manor where the God of the Underworld awaits his arrival.





	No Soul To Sell

**Author's Note:**

> spoiling the jaeyong stans because why not!

The last thing he remembers before falling into the endless darkness is the loud cacophony of men and women in the main road as he runs past a thick crowd of them, holding a fat wallet tightly in a vice grip. It holds the answer to many things in his lifeㅡfood, electricity, clothes, rent. His thin fingers wrapped around it as though it was a life line; perhaps it is, because without a single cent, he and his sister would be out on the streets begging even for a stale bread to fill their hollow stomachs. So he runs and runs until the shouts fade and hands slide off of him, failing to prevent his escape.  
  
But karma works fast. What goes around comes around. He's about to cross the street, long legs aching and lungs burning, mind focused on one thing and one thing only: to reach homeㅡwhen amidst the internal turmoil he doesn't notice an incoming vehicle on his way and the next thing he knows, he's flinging into the air, a few feet off the ground before slamming back down with a force that blinds him for a few seconds.  
  
His flank hurts, leg broken, arm bent. A viscous liquid runs down the side of his face and his sight blurs when he opens his eyes, registering fuzzy, distorted images of bypassers looming over his dying body. Every breath he takes cracks a rib in him, the bone crushing through a vital organ. More blood seeps out of the corner of his mouth and the iron tang mixes with his saliva when he grunts, attempting to form words that will not be heard ever again.  
  
The weight of the wallet in his hand is heavy. Its presence gnaws at him, telling him to get the hell up because she's waiting, she's crying from the painful hunger she's been enduring for days, and she's wondering where he is. _You're her only family left, Taeyong. Get up._  
  
But he remains immobile on the cold, hard ground. Sounds of siren and more ruckus surround him, grating his ears until they're slowly subdued into a deafening quietness. His eyes are open when he takes his last breath, and his heart constricts as she flashes last in the back of his mind, unaware of the death of her brother.  


***

  
  
  
His senses come alive. He doesn't open his eyes yet, only trying to know where he is. He feels like he's floating with how light he feels entirely as though he bears no weight no more. Fingers curl and hands clench into fists, pressing down on his stomach while he does his best to figure out what's going on around him. It's so quiet, saved by the distant howls of pained moans that vanish into the air, only to be replaced by new ones, fresh and haunting.  
  
Coldness seeps into his bones before he comes into a realization that he's stark naked. He curls up into a fetal position in an attempt to hide every bit of unclothed skin from intrusive eyes. He's not even certain if anyone's near him, yet the sounds of faint cries of agony tell him that he's not aloneㅡnot for long.  
  
The feeling of not knowing terrifies him. With minimal courage he manages to open his eyes, ready to welcome a horrifying sight, only to see a wide space of nothing but darkness and ruins, bouts of licking flames hundreds of feet beneath what seems like an old, floating boat he's currently on. The sides of the boat are already cracking from antiquity, pieces of wood broken and some missing.  
  
Taeyong pushes himself into a sitting position. Someone's on the floating boat with him, wearing a long black robe with a hood that hinders the owner's face from his sight. A strong gust of wind bites his skin causing him to shudder, teeth chattering in this ironically freezing place. He wonders if the flames below are real for they don't provide a breath of heat to warm him up. He looks back at the person silently paddling through the sea of air.  
  
"H-hey,"  
  
His voice is rough on the edges albeit too soft since the person doesn't turn to him. Taeyong tries again and when the other finally acknowledges him, Taeyong bites back the scream of terror lodged in his throat because thereㅡstanding in a robe is a graying corpse, eye sockets empty and mouth turned downwards on the corners.  
  
Shuddering again after another breeze of chilled air slices his bare skin, Taeyong shakes his head to convince himself that it's not real, he's dreaming...no, he's having a nightmare that feels all too real and he should wake up soon, perhaps ask the reaper where he's being taken. That totally looks like a reaper, and for what reason Taeyong deduced he's in the underworld or at least on the way to it is unsure, but the whole ambiance feels like it.  
  
An audible gulp comes before he speaks again, fear pushed aside. "W-where are we going? Who are you? Why am I naked? I've got.... I got to go back to my sister..."  
  
Right! His sister! She's waiting for him! How the hell did he even arrive at such disposition? Taeyong looks around again, hoping to find anyone, anything that will set his worries into a laughing matter.  
  
He finds none, only the howls and moans that sure aren't pleasure-induced.  
  
"I was strictly instructed not to divulge any kind of information to you and let the lord have the pleasure of confirming all of your concerns. Although, one thing may not hurt if I let you know...that you are dead and you indeed in the underworld. We are on our way to the lord's manor."  
  
_That sure isn't just one thing,_ Taeyong muses. The revelation of his death surprisingly doesn't shock him, knowing prior that he was gravely injured before losing consciousnessㅡ _dying_ in other words. The weight of the thick wallet is not in his hand anymore and his chest crumples in anxiety at the knowledge that he failed to return to her. What's going to happen now? Does she even know of his accident?  
  
"All of your questions will be answered shortly. Please be patient."  
  
Taeyong's arms wrap around his bent legs to keep himself warm though the action didn't do much. He doesn't know who this lord is and he only hopes that this lord will be kind enough to grant him one last wish before he's sent to the dungeon for his eternal punishment. He knows why his spirit's here. It's to pay for the sins he committed on Earth. A voice rings in his head, telling him he only did what he did as means of surviving the rotten world.  
  
Even if it's useless, Taeyong tries to make himself feel better. _Just think about that, Taeyong. You did nothing abhorrent. It was all for good cause._  
  
One last thought reoccurs in him and he can't help the pout that forms on his lips when he peers up the reaper once again.  
  
"But why the hell am I naked?"  
  
Eerily as it is, the reaper's downward mouth automatically turns upside down in a semblance of a creepy grin.  
  
"The lord wants his presents fresh when he receives them."  
  
Taeyong trembles like a leaf.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The boat halts in front of a gigantic pair of artistically carved wooden doors, detailed with golden intricacy around the frame. It opens at the knock of their presence, giving a generous view of the inside of the manor.  
  
Before Taeyong revels in the scene before him and to question if they're in the right place because...honestly, he's expecting some dark cave or duㅡ  
  
"We're here. Stand up, Taeyong."  
  
His brow raises inquisitively but he follows, not wanting to take a risk. The boat wobbles under his weight and it takes every nerve in him to stay calm. He won't fall, and even if he does, he's already dead and he won't feel any pain, he'll just die again and again.  
  
The reaper exits the boat, aiding him with a tight hold on his hand. For a corpse, its grip is bone crushing. Taeyong resists ripping his hand away in fear of angering the reaper.  
  
They stand on the threshold of the manor for a short while as Taeyong takes in the ambiance of the place. When they finally enter, the doors behind them close with a creak.  
  
The lobby of the manor reminds Taeyong of a high class hotel. It's elegant and sparkly clean that he can catch a glimpse of his reflection on the granite floor. The inside of the manor is a stark contrast to its exterior that gave off a more horrifying picture with its stone dark color and texture, towers that shoot up high and windows that look like soulless eyes. There are two grand staircases leading to the left and right, housing a fountain in the  middle. Clear water pours in it for the few fish that swim in its small, gelid waves.  
  
The whole lobby is lit with a refined chandelier hanging on gold chains attached to the highest ceiling that ever roofed Taeyong's head.  
  
The place certainly doesn't look scary and if this is where he's going to spend the rest of eternity, then maybe he shouldn't worry so much.  
  
"My Lord,"  
  
His keen observation ends when the reaper gives a slight bow of respect, finally letting go of his hand. Taeyong peers ahead of him where a tall man dressed in a velvet red clean-cut suit stands at the top of the staircase, seemingly assessing every inch of him.  
  
Taeyong is suddenly reminded of his lack of clothes, hands quickly covering what's between his legs, cheeks beet red in embarrassment. The reaper next to him straightens, not giving him a single glance as the new strangers descends with a gait of a royalty, his hands delved in the pockets of his pants. With every inch covered to close the wide distance between them, Taeyong grows smaller and smaller under the scrutiny of the man who oozes power and dominance.  
  
"Thank you for your ever perfect service, Alejandro. I shall take it from here."  
  
The commanding voice leaves no room for questions and hesitation. Within a second the reaper is gone and Taeyong is painfully aware that his nudity is starting to become a problem and if he doesn't get dreㅡ  
  
*snap!*  
  
Taeyong's eyes threaten to roll out of their sockets when he glances down to look at the crisp suit now hugging him in all the right places. It's dove gray, and also velvet in texture. His undershirt is white, an opposite of what the man in front of him is wearing.  
  
"Taeyong, am I right? I certainly hope I'm not getting rusty." A smirk adorns the beautiful face and Taeyong quickly reminds himself that this is the god of the underworld, and this man can turn him into a thousand dust if he acts less of what he's expected.  
  
"Y-yes, uh...my Lord..?" Taeyong stupidly stammers, hands clammy. He suddenly misses the chilling wind outside now that he's beginning to feel the heat fanning onto his skin.  
  
"Come, I'll show you around..."  
  
Taeyong mindlessly takes the hand offered to him and notices how soft it is, definitely better than the hand of the reaper. The nameless lord flashes a more gentle smile, easing his jitter.  
  
**  
  
They go around the manor for a quick tour. Outstandingly, it's not as vast as it looked on the outside. It has numerous rooms the same size of the master's bedroom with connected bathrooms inside and a vanity, plush chairs, and all that is expected to see in an expensive hotel. The dining room has a long 18-seater table and Taeyong notes the bottle of wine and shining glasses on the center of it. A chandelier also hangs over to illuminate the area. The windows of the manor reach the floor and the ceiling, allowing Taeyong to look over the sea of darkness. A few boats float around, some empty of newly died bodies, some carrying people unquestionably experiencing hysteria.  
  
Come to think of it, Taeyong received the news of his current reality better than anyone. Maybe he'll also flail in fear once this baffling tour comes to its conclusion.  
  
The lord informs him that the rest of the manor is a huge dungeon for the sinners to receive their punishments, whatever that is sentenced according to the sins they have committed while they were living. Taeyong wonders what he'll get for being a pickpocket of sorts.  
  
A chuckle steals his attention. "Ah, how unbecoming of me. I haven't introduced myself yet to such an important guest of mine. Allow me to say my name, Taeyong. I'm Jaehyun, God of the Underworld, but commonly known as Hades."  
  
"You're real?" Taeyong clamps a hand over his mouth, eyes wide. Jaehyun laughs at the sight and dismisses his guest's behavior with a languid wave of a hand.  
  
"I'm not insulted, my dear. Not everyone knows about my existence, not the living. All they think is I'm nothing but a mythㅡbut here I am, standing right in front of you. What more could I do to prove it to you, Taeyong?"  
  
Taeyong immediately shakes his head, body tingling with something he can't point out when Jaehyun laughs again, his deep voice resonating as a lose strand of hair stubbornly falls over his eyes, giving the god a more attractive appearance. It emphasizes the sharp glint of his fire red eyes that makes Taeyong want to kneel when they look at him.  
  
Standing in front of a tall window showcasing the events outside of the manor, Taeyong shyly looks up at the handsome man, fingers gripping the sides of his pants.  
  
"I don't... I don't know what I'm doing here. Aren't I suppose to be locked up and burn forever? I hear cries... They come from the dungeon, right?" Taeyong starts to feel the distress with it coming off of him in waves. "Why am I here? Why don't you cut it out and throw me in the pits of hell?"  
  
Jaehyun's smile falters but the perpertually dark gaze persists when he crosses the few feet in between them and brushes his full lips on the lobe of Taeyong's ear, teasing. "You see, Taeyong. Living alone in this manor with vicious beasts as pets to keep me entertained doesn't ignite much amusement in my immortal life anymore. When I saw your face reflect in the fountain, I knew I had to do something about you. Perhaps, make a rare exception. It's entirely a win-win situation, if you ask."  
  
Taeyong stands frozen, unable to move a finger. Something bolts him to the ground, an invisible power caging him right against the god to bear with the teasing touches that burn.  An embarrassing squeak escapes his lips when Jaehyun caresses down his spine, stopping right on top of his taut ass.  
  
"Ask. Me. Taeyong."  
  
Taeyong whines, a beautiful sound that shoots down Jaehyun's veins to spike his arousal. He noses down the slender neck, inhaling a sweet, enthralling scent. A growl rumbles out of his throat, sending Taeyong weak in the knees.  
  
"W-what... What do you want from me, Hades?"  
  
Jaehyun laughs, squeezing an ass cheek in his hand and ignoring Taeyong's yelp. "Hades... This is the first time that my name sounded fucking hot spoken by someone of your beauty, Taeyong. I might ask for more in the future if you don't call me by my birth name. And I'll make you...no matter what it takes."  
  
"But to answer your question," Jaehyun pulls away, much to Taeyong's disappointment and with another snap of his fingers, Jaehyun brings them to his bedroom where a king-sized bed is covered with thick, blood red covers and midnight black pillows. The headboard is made of leather, with diamond rocks embedded into it. The only source of light is the crackling fire opposite the bed. There's a window displaying the dark sea of nothingness. But the most intriguing thing inside is the cuffs attached to the wall.

As Taeyong stands idly, a little dizzy from the teleportation, Jaehyun's lips find their way back against his ear. "What I want from you is... _you_. A god without his goddess is incomplete, lonely."  
  
Anger suddenly flares within Taeyong, whipping around to regard Jaehyun with the hardest glower. "Are you shitting me? No way am I going to be your...y-your wife! Whatever you call it, you crackhead. I swear to Godㅡno hard feelings, alright, you're crazy. Does it look like I have a vagina to you?!" Taeyong exclaims, the absurdity of everything irking him. He'd rather burn than be thisㅡthis annoyingly attractive god's mistress!  
  
"What do you think I am, huh? Okay I may be dead, I'm at your mercy Oh lord of the underworld," Taeyong gesticulates to stress the weight of their ridiculous situation. "But don't I have a say in this? HaㅡJaehyun, I mean, Jaehyun, I haven't even had a boyfriend before but you're here...proposing to me?! Don't you have any sense of tradition? Courtship! Court me! That's what gentlemen do!"  
  
"But I'm not a gentleman," Jaehyun growls, pinning him down the bed in a blink of an eye. Taeyong tries to wriggle out of his hold but it's useless with how strong Jaehyun is, holding both of his wrists above his head with just one hand while the other....where's the other one?  
  
" _Oh_."  
  
His erection strains inside his pants as Jaehyun massages him over the fabric. An invisible lump grows in Taeyong's throat as his breath hitches with Jaehyun's continuous ministration. "Unh.."  
  
"See, Taeyong? Is it so hard to just give in? I'll make you a proposition." Jaehyun gets off the bed and stands next to it, shrugging off his vest to slowly unbutton his undershirt while keeping his gaze on Taeyong who hasn't moved an inch, red in the cheeks watching his actions. "Your sister is still waiting."  
  
At the mention of his sister, Taeyong scrambles up, eyes wide. "Do you know what she's doing? Does she know aboutㅡ"  
  
"No, she doesn't know you're dead. Filthy humans did not bother to look for a relative that knows who you were, only reducing you as a homeless criminal before going on with their lives," Jaehyun doesn't take his eyes off of the dreary man in his bed and drops the undershirt on the carpeted floor, baring his toned torso. "But I can make sure she doesn't get hungry anymore, Taeyong. I'll make her think you're sending her enough food and money, that you're only out there...far away for a job to make ends meet." Jaehyun removes his shoes and socks next, climbing back to bed after to hover on Taeyong, prowling like a predator to its prey. "I'll make sure she lives a life she would have never dreamed of, Taeyong. In exchange of your company..."  
  
"You're not...I'm not gonna be a sex slave?"  
  
Jaehyun snorts, eyes mischievous. "Taeyong, dear, you're so much more than that. It's not all the time I see a diamond in the rough. You can be more than just a tormented soul, Taeyong. I'll take care of you." The god swoops down to capture his lips unsuspectingly in a deep kiss, forcing out a moan from him. Taeyong instantly melts beneath the dominant man, hands finding purchase on the strong arms caging him.  
  
His eyes are a hazy film, lips throbbing when Jaehyun pulls away. He can see that the god isn't totally unaffected, considering the palpable desire swimming in his burgundy-hued eyes. "Hades needs his Persephone, you know."  
  
Taeyong, now complacent that his sister will be perfectly fine without him finally accepts the offer and allows himself to indulge in the hunger and yearning he had been trying to keep down since the very second his eyes laid on Jaehyun's form. He cups the back of Jaehyun's neck and pulls him down for another bruising kiss, mouths molding into each other before a tongue licks at the seams of his lips. Taeyong grants it entrance, whimpering at the smooth and slick feel of Jaehyun's tongue around his. They breathe into each other with their hands wandering wherever they can reach.  
  
"Holy shit...god, yes." Jaehyun rolls his hips, grinding down and pressing his hardened cock against Taeyong's. The delicious moan he earns from the man beneath him spikes another bout of arousal in his body, setting him on fire. The thought tickles his humor.  
  
"Mm, can't wait to have my cock sheathed fully in your tight little cunt, baby. Feeling it hug my cock so tight....milking it to the last drop and fill you with my hot cum," Taeyong writhes deliriously at the filthy words of the god, back arching as his head rolls back to offer the pale expanse of his neck to Jaehyun who doesn't waste a second to latch his mouth on Taeyong's pulse, feeling it throb against his tongue.  
  
Taeyong vaguely hears the sound of a familiar snap before he feels every inch of his naked skin touch Jaehyun's, snickering at the convenient show of magic. "I'm so hard, Jaehyun..."  
  
"Oh, yeah?" Jaehyun prompts before kissing him deep once again but shortly, breaking the kiss to haul Taeyong on his knees, back turned to Jaehyun. In a matter of seconds, Taeyong is bound against the wall with his wrists cuffed.  
  
"...Jaehyun?"  
  
"Shh.... It's okay, baby." Hot lips skim his shoulders, the side of his face and the dip of his spine before biting down his ass. Taeyong yelps in shock, goosebumps rising on his skin at the anticipation of what's to come. Jaehyun's hands grip his waist, forcing him to push out his ass.  
  
A hot, ridig length slots itself in between his taut ass cheeks, sliding up and down. They don't have a lube but Taeyong can feel the slick coming out of his ass and coating the inside of his thighs. He knows that if this was real life, he wouldn't even be leaking copiously like this. He whimpers at the feeling of Jaehyun's thickness teasing him, the bulbous tip grazing his pucker.  
  
Taeyong tries to pull at the restraints. They don't let him move further, yet instead of frustration he feels a wave of lust hit him, knowing that Jaehyun can do literally everything to his body and he will be there to take it all.  
  
"As much as I want to fuck you senseless now, Taeyong... I have to remind you that you're still a sinner, and as a reliable king of the underworld, I shall give you your rightful punishment."  
  
Taeyong's heart stops. "Punishment? B-but I thoughtㅡ"  
  
Jaehyun rakes his fingers through Taeyong's hair, cooing softly as to calm his lover's nerves. "It will go according to your sins, Taeyong. Say, you were a pickpocket, correct? What did you steal from people, Taeyong?"  
  
"Their...their money... Are you going to drown me in a sea of dollars?"  
  
Jaehyun raises a brow in amusement. Taeyong is seriously so adorable. And tremendously sexy. "No, but think deeper than that, Taeyong. Money...Luxury... What do these things give you?"  
  
Taeyong can't think straight. The lips ghosting over the shell of his ear is distracting to say the least, especially when teeth pull at it to nibble. "Anh... I don't know. Please, Jaehyun..."  
  
Jaehyun's cock twitches at the sight of Taeyong begging, voice cracking with indescribable need. "Satisfaction and pleasure, Taeyong. Money gives humans pleasure to possess all the things they want. Pleasure that will satiate their impeccable desires. That's what I'll give you, Taeyong. The pleasure you never had. Just in a way you wouldn't imagine."  
  
The heat of another body leaves Taeyong's back for a few seconds. His head hangs, teeth gritting to hold back the needy moans stuck in his throat.  
  
He's starting to wonder what the hell Jaehyun is doing when a sound a whip cracking fills the room and hits his skin, sending him reeling forward. Taeyong's eyes are shut as whimpers flow out of him unrestrained.  
  
"You get off in pain, right, Taeyong?" The bed dips with Jaehyun's weight and he presses the handle of the riding crop down the small of Taeyong's back, grinning wickedly when Taeyong's cock twitches. "Oh boy, you do! That's fucking hot... Oopsㅡ _no_ , baby. Don't deny it." Jaehyun says in a sing song tone, chuckling as he dips the handle of the whip in Taeyong's crack, breaching the pucker. Taeyong moans, eyes glazed.  
  
"I know what's on your mind... I know what you're thinking, so don't hide away from me, sweetheart. Let me worship you."  
  
Taeyong cries out as another crack of whip lines his back. They go on for forever in his own track of time, hitting all the untouched parts of his skin. When his back is filled with angry red marks, Jaehyun presses up against him, offering the warmth of his body to soothe the stings. He catches the droplets of tears down Taeyong's face before mapping out his back with tender kisses, a far cry of what the whip has been inflicting on him.  
  
"A bit more, Taeyong. You can do it.... Bear with it for me." Jaehyun presses a kiss on the pulse on his neck before mercilessly flogging his back again. Taeyong screams in a mixture of pain and pleasure, gripping the chains linking the cuffs to the wall. He bucks forward, jerking as his cock drips with precum, the white subtance painting the dark pillow beneath him.  
  
Jaehyun whips him once. "Oh fuck! Fuck, Jaehyun... please..." A soft hand gives his hip a squeeze, comforting. "Please, let me come, I can't take it anymore.."  
  
"One more, baby. One more." Taeyong screams his name as he flogs the once unblemished skin, his own cock pulsing with ineffable need.

"Alright, Taeyong. Come for me."  
  
Thick spurts of white spill from Taeyong's painfully swollen cock, painting the headboard white before he slumps, limp as he's left spent. Jaehyun puts the crop away and holds Taeyong's waist, rubbing circles on it while waiting for the other to calm down.  
  
"Feels good, right? It's what a slut like you exactly wants?"  
  
Jaehyun tilts his his head a little to the side, just enough for the god to kiss him. Taeyong eagerly responds to the kiss, suckling Jaehyun's lower lip before letting it go with a small nibble.  
  
"Am I forgiven for my sins now, my Lord?" Taeyong smiles naughtily, undeterred by the gashes on his back. His behavior does it for Jaehyun, pushing the buttons of the king before Taeyong's head is yanked back, his neck bent in an angle so that Jaehyun can take his breath away with a passionate kiss. His lungs burn and his limbs ache but Taeyong matches the other's fervor, not wanting to be overtaken easily.  
  
Jaehyun bites his lip particularly hard, licking at the squirt of blood. "So hot..." A finger traces the spaces on Taeyong's back that aren't bleeding but still setting him aflame. His body spasms from the action and Jaehyun finally takes pity on his lover, snapping his fingers to remove all the lacerations on Taeyong's back.  
  
"What..."  
  
It looks as though it had never been struck innumerably, but it still buzzed with the slightest pain. Taeyong shivers as Jaehyun's fingers continue their journey south, finding what's hidden between his ass cheeks and rubbing the slick pucker. It wakes his cock back to life, feeling it stiffen at the lewd touches of the man behind him.  
  
"Are you tired, sweetheart?" Jaehyun speaks next to his ear, honey voice dripping with wanton craving. The fingers disappear from Taeyong's hole and are quickly replaced with something much hotter, more titillating. Jaehyun feeds the tip of his cock inside Taeyong, breath shaky as the tip's hugged with overwhelming heat.  
  
"Nn... You said..you said I won't be a sex slave, Jaehyun.." Taeyong questions just to be sure. He supposes Jaehyun is true to his words, but deep inside he doesn't mind if the god takes it back. He'd be more than glad to serve Jaehyun in more ways than one.  
  
"That's true, love. Consider this a welcoming." Jaehyun chuckles before spreading Taeyong's ass cheeks apart as he watches his cock slide through the tight channel engulfing him whole. He can't help the grunt that rips past his lips when he finally bottomed out, balls deep into the shorter man. It took everything in Taeyong not to come for the second time; the slide of Jaehyun's cock alone is enough to push him over the edge again.  
  
"Fuck, you're so fucking tight," His forehead rests over Taeyong's shoulder as he breathes through his nose, controlling his carnal urges. Jaehyun didn't really plan for any of this to happen when he requested the reaper to send Taeyong to his manor, only wanting to scare the young man to appease his boredom. But seeing the beauty with his own eyes switched something inside of him that messed his reasoning, breaking the rule that he shall not give any kind of special treatment. Taeyong is just the right person to rule the underworld with him after witnessing his struggles. His purity is just so damn erotic to Jaehyun.  
  
When he's sure that Taeyong has adjusted perfectly to his size, he experimentally pulls until only the tip is inside before sliding back slowly, groaning at the salacious drag of his cock against warm, wet walls. He repeats the action a few more times until Taeyong's moaning in pleasure, asking to be fucked harder.  
  
Jaehyun doesn't think twice. He slides out and knocks the wind out of Taeyong as he slams back inside, hitting that bundle of nerves with deadly accuracy. Maintaining a stable pace, Jaehyun's arms wrap tight around Taeyong, keeping their bodies pressed as his hips persistently drive in to pound the delicious ass, groaning as the sounds of skins slapping and lurid whines fill the spooky room.  
  
"Uhn...shit, Jaehyun," Taeyong writhes, pulling desperately on the chains. His hands clench and unclench, shaky just like his whole body. Jaehyun's breathing had turned harsh, panting against his damp skin.  
  
"Mm fuck! Gonna come, Jaehyun, oh god." Taeyong's head rolls back and rests against his shoulder. Jaehyun takes advantage of the other's neck, leaving marks with the help of his teeth, biting and sucking. As Taeyong tightens painfully around him, he widens his stance and propels his hips, screwing up into  Taeyong's prostate hard and fast until the restrained man's crying in his arms as he reaches his second orgasm, convulsing in Jaehyun's embrace while his cock pulses, squirting to the last drop.  
  
Jaehyun is yet to reach his own peak. Taeyong weakly turns his head to nudge Jaehyun's temple, smirking when Jaehyun perks up.  
  
"Come for me, fill me up with your hot cum, Hades..."  
  
Jaehyun bites down his shoulder, eyes glowing red and moaning deeply as he empties his load inside of Taeyong. They both ride out their highs as Jaehyun grinds, gyrating his hips.  
  
"No more, please..."  
  
The god chuckles and pulls out of Taeyong, unlocking his restraints with a quick snap. Taeyong is caught in his arms and soon laid gently on the bed before Jaehyun disappears in the bathroom, returning with a soaked towel to clean the mess they made. Taeyong watches him with unmasked adoration and Jaehyun makes no move to look away, taking in the stunning sight of his new lover.  
  
"Satisfied?"  
  
Taeyong hums, rubbing his wrists before burying himself in the fluffly covers. He feels Jaehyun snuggle behind him with an arm carelessly draped over his waist.  
  
"Take all the rest you need," Jaehyun mumbles. "Because you'll have to wake up soon..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Monotone beeping reaches his ears as his body becomes conscious of his surroundings. Opening his eyes hurt but he bears with it before wishing he never did as bright light blinds his vision for a few seconds. As his eyes adjust later on, he takes in where he is and the condition he's in, deducing that he's in a hospital.  
  
Brief memories of the accident replay in his mind and triggers his trauma, head pounding all of a sudden. Taeyong touches his bandaged head and reaches for the emergency button, cursing as the pain heightens at the arrival of nurses to his care.  
  
They check his vital signs and scribble down a clipboard, frantic. It's revealed to him that he had been miraculously revived from a momentary death. A concerned bypasser called an ambulance when the driver who hit him sped past his bleeding body. Taeyong sighs, knowing that he'll inevitably face the wrath of the woman whose wallet he had stolen. He wonders if she got it back or someone else snatched it in the middle of chaos.  
  
"Nurse, did someone named Taehee drop by?"  
  
"Yes, she did, been coming here for days. She just left actually, said she had to bring books for you to read while you're confined here. Sweet girl. Is she your girlfriend?"  
  
Taeyong cringes. "No. Sister."  
  
The nurse blushes at her mistake and chuckles, fixing his pillow and elevating it to give him a more comfortable position. "She'll be back soon. Excuse me, I'll call the doctor to examine you."  
  
His head continues to throb even as they left. Taeyong closes his eyes, wanting nothing but a few minutes of silence for himself to think about the consequences once he's out of here. He'd have to explain to Taehee what he did and the possibility of him getting jailed until he's bailed out. Where is she going to get the money? They're already struggling.  
  
The sound of the door opening breaks his short moment of peace. Taeyong tries to fall asleep so that he won't be bothered again but he worries that Taehee might arrive soon, and she will surely ask a lot of questions.  
  
_I thought no one called her? Where did I even hear that..._  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
Taeyong huffs, wanting to scoot but his beat body is being a difficulty right now. His arm is also in a cast. How unfortunate. He keeps his eyes close, hoping that the doctor will take the hint and leave him alone.  
  
"You know I can't do a thorough check-up if you won't cooperate, Taeyong."  
  
Suddenly, his whole body goes rigid. Taeyong tries to pinpoint where he heard that honey voice but everytime his mind flashes something, his temple only throbs and his skull feels like breaking.  
  
Gentle fingers press down the side of his face, trailing under his chin and tilting his head up before his eyes open and another white light hits his eyes as the doctor checks on them.  
  
"Looks like you're fine by now, but I'll come back again to check for any further effect on your cognition, and other concerns since you hit your head pretty hard."  
  
The light disappears and Taeyong blinks away the spots before finally peering up at his doctor.  
  
His heart accelerates at full throttle, the heavy spark of arousal washes over him in tidal waves as he stares at the pair of flaming red eyes.  
  
"Welcome back, love."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
